


Persentase Meteor

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [25]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Dalam seratus juta tahun mungkin saja hanya terjadi satu keadaan dimana bagai suatu akibat dari tabrakan meteorit yang tersasar.Jatuh dari langit dan menghantam, Ren merasa Nozomu adalah orang yang ajaib. Riwayat percintaan aneh juga kemungkinan yang mengejutkan.





	Persentase Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> And this story belong to my self and the One of Mamanya Njom.
> 
> #Edit 25 -09 - 2018
> 
> Dedicated for September.
> 
> With prompt day 25 : Stars gazing.
> 
> Happy reading...

"Sesi pertemuan kali ini selesai! Silahkan pulang sekarang, dan bagi yang bernama Nanase-san, harap mengembalikan kunci ruang kelas ini ke ruang guru." jelas dari seseorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu. Sementara si pemilik marga yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk ringan tanpa beban.

Pada gelapnya lorong pada awal malam. Berjalan dengan tempo yang standar serta mengabaikan bayangan yang samar dari balik jendela yang ditutupi korden.

Nanase Nozomu, siswa kelas tiga sekaligus pemetik bass pada band bentukan kakak kelasnya yang tengah kuliah di ibukota negara.. Menikmati bunyi gemerincing kunci yang baru saja ia gantungkan pada paku di dinding ruang guru. Mengabaikan tali hoodie yang panjang sebelah.

Sepasang iris berwarna bata miliknya menangkap sesuatu dari langit malam. Selintas komet yang entah apa namanya, cantik dan menarik. Seandainya ia tidak sendirian saat ini, mungkin bersama dengan teman sekaligus rekannya di SOARA; pemuda bersurai keabuan dan tatapan mata besarnya yang seperti langit malam. Terpikirkan oleh Nozomu begitu saja saat ini. 

Tak lupa menaikkan kembali selempang tas yang melorot turun dari bahunya, menyadarkan Nozomu akan sesuatu.

Jika diingat ini tanggal dimana hujan meteor akan terlihat, menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi. 

Seandainya ia ingat bahwa hari ini sudah ramalkan sejak dua tahun lalu.

Dan dengan cepat mengganti sepatunya kemudian berlari secepat-cepatnya ke arah bukit yang sangat ia kenal sejak lama. Napasnya tersenggal, tanda jaraknya memang jauh. Dan disana ia menemukan orang itu, si surai abu dengan mata langit malamnya.

.  
.  
.

 

Suatu hari mendadak turun dari langit dan menghantam, seperti meteorit yang tak habis oleh atmosfir. 

Ren tak menduga malam itu ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Yang disaat musim akhir sekolah seperti ini mengharuskan mereka terikat oleh pelajaran tambahan yang berbeda, walau mereka teman sekelas. Tak percaya, cengiran jahil dan hangatnya memancar dan mempengaruhinya.

Seutas senyum pun berbalas untuk sebuah cengiran.

Dan langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya terduduk, kemudian berakhir pada tumpuan tangan menahan bobot dari si empunya yang sudah terduduk meluruskan kaki diatas rumput yang berembun senja.

.  
.  
.

 

Untung Nozomu menikmati detik berlalunya di sekolah tadi, karna sekarang ia bahagia. Istilah lainnya ia memang merindukan seorang Munakata Ren. Orang yang berharga.

"Akhirnya bertemu Ren juga, aku pikir kemungkinannya itu seperti astronomi, sulit haaah," nada suaranya terhela pasrah pada ujung ucapan Nozomu.

"Hehem" dan mendapat jawaban berupa tawa kecil yang mendamaikan suasana.

Bekas noda tanah pada bawah celana, jepit rambut berbentuk kepala anak anjing berwarna merah serta jam tangan menunjukkan tepat pada pukul tujuh malam.

Di galaksi yang luas ini, ada banyak kesempatan untuk menikmati apapun yang alam berikan. Termasuk masa yang katanya tiap seratus juta tahun untuk sebuah peristiwa hujan batu terbakar dari luar angkasa yang akan dengan jelasnya terlihat dari atas bukit yang tak memiliki penerangan apapun sejauh setengah kilometer hingga jalan setapak di bawah sana.

Sebut saja hujan meteor langka, terlalu lama terjadi dan akan sia-sia jika mencoba melihatnya dari tempat terang bahkan di desa sekalipun.

Nozomu merasa hangat saat ini, selain pancaran cahaya berwarna asing dari atas langit, juga karna seseorang yang menemaninya.

Batinya terkejut, "ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, bahkan di galaksi yang luas ini?!" dan tanganya menepuk pipinya keras. Sampai mengejutkan Ren yang duduk disampingnya.

Nozomu tiba-tiba teringat akan semua yang ia rasa setelah sekian amat lama. Ada yang sesaat, adapula yang terasa lama. Dan lebih parah ditambah dengan pandangan bertanya dari Ren yang setengah memiringkan kepala dihadapannya. Nozomu lupa apa yang barusan ada dalam memorinya.

Seandainya dirinya diibaratkan sebuah komputer, maka akan ada hitungan yang salah saat ini dan menghentikan semua sistem yang tengah beroperasi. Hanya karna dilihat olehnya, Ren.

Nozomu terdiam, dalam gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Meteor yang melintas di belakang Ren. Kejadian yang hanya terjadi dalam seratus juta tahun, mereka yang bertemu. Pertama bertemu dalam keceriaan seorang pemuda bernama Sora, melalui masa perpisahan dengan nada festival musim gugur juga cahaya bulan sabit yang membawa fantasi ajaib.

Akhirnya ia tahu jawaban yang tengah dicarinya lewat degup yang berlebihan tatkala bersama Ren. Memandang sumur pada malam musim gugur untuk melihat cerminan bintang malam. Pada saat pertama kali bertatap muka, dia yang merasa harus membuka diri pada senyum malu-malu pemuda lembut nan kuat bersamaan itu dari belakang seniornya yang lain, panggil saja Soshi dan Morihito yang baiknya tak jauh berbeda dari Ren sekarang.

Ah, efek buruknya lebih terasa, rasa panas pada wajah karna melihat rona merah pada objek yang memandang dirinya -saling bertukar pandang- sekian menit.

Jika saja ini memang kejutan dari si bintang yang dapat merubah dunia, cinta pada pandangan pertama. 

Mana mungkin ada? Mana mungkin ada kan? Dulu selalu bilang begitu, bahkan kakaknya sendiri yang sudah hidup lebih lama dibanding dirinya tak pernah menceritakan hal sejenis itu sebelumnya. Nozomu bahkan lupa ia tengah bicara apa sebelumnya.

.  
.  
.

 

Dari buku sastra kuno yang tak sengaja Ren baca dahulu, warna coklat pada malam hari akan terlihat seperti merah di bawah cahaya bintang. Dan memang tanpa rencana jika ia akan menoleh disaat yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Disaat Nozomu tengah menepuk keras pipinya seolah menyadari sesuatu, disaat matanya terbuka dengan penuh dan memantulkan cahaya dari belakangnya, bukan merah, hanya saja penuh cahaya yang menakjubkan baginya. Menarik semua atensi Ren untuk terus memperhatikannya. Hingga menangkap merah, pada pipinya. Bukan matanya, sungguh. Ren hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali dahulu. Penantian Ren pada Nozomu yang tak pernah berujung.

.  
.  
.

 

'Walau diselimuti oleh api, takkan habis terbakar dan menjadi kepulan cinta hingga sampai ke bumi. Kepulan apa? Cinta. Yang benar saja wahai diriku. Ren hanya bersikap tak disengaja hingga tampak sepolos itu. 

Batinnya bergelut sendiri, menampik kenyataan dan menjejalkan fakta secara bersamaan. Tetap tak bisa, ya... Tidak bisa menemukan perasaanku.'

Ini seperti berita yang dapat merubah dunia, Nozomu yang tak bisa menahan untuk tak segera menjauhkan jarak pandangnya dengan iris Ren yang tampak tak berdosa. Bukan menjauh, malah semakin dekat. Dan sesuatupun terjadi.

Kedipan mata di hadapannya terhitung lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ren terkejut yang sebenar-benarnya saat ini. Impact cinta yang terjadi sekali. Pada periode tepat saat seratus juta tahun. Pada kecupan tipis tak lebih dari dua detik.

"Ren, aku tidak ahhehe, maaf yang barusan itu- ah itu berwarna biru muda", dan saat itu juga Nozomu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pada meteorit yang jatuh tak mengenal keadaan. 

Ren yang menunduk, helai rambut yang menyembunyikan bayangan wajahnya, padahal disana tersembunyi wajah merona dengan bibir tak mampu berucap barang sebuah kata. Tanda rasa sayang yang terbentuk dihati itu menjelas.

Dari sisinya sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda, dimana sosok yang tengah mengantusiaskan pandangan pada warna-warni yang meluncur cepat dari gelapnya malam. Menyadari bahwa perasaan yang baru pun terlahir. Karna hujan cahaya malam ini.

Ini terlalu mendadak turun dari langit dan menghantam, sampai ke lubuk perasaannya. Ini perasaan yang membuatnya ingin segera mendekat dan melindungi seseorang yang ada disampingnya saat itu juga.

Mereka yang bertemu.

"Nozomu, jika ku bilang seperti sesuatu yang seperti aku menyukaimu, apa jawabanmu?,'' dan keberanian Ren membabat habis keheningan yang akhirnya tercipta. Mengabaikan bagaimana wajahnya masih terasa panas dan tidak nyaman. Mencoba menghindari pandangan sewarna bata.

"Heh? Tentu saja kujawab dengan hal yang sama, aku sangat sangat sangaaat suka juga dengan Rennn, lebih dari suka, mungkin sayang juga," Untungnya ia berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda manis yang bertanya dengan lirih seolah takut akan mengganggu siapapun dan apapun sehingga dengan cepat dan leluasa untuk dipeluknya Ren seerat mungkin.

Dan Ren kembali harus menahan gemuruh miliknya sendiri, tak tau jika yang memeluknya juga tak kalah berusaha menahan hal yang sama.

Nozomu sebenarnya sempat membeku, karna lirihnya suara Ren, dan dengan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan baginya itu. Kisah yang teramat aneh. Bolehkah ia menyebut ini percintaan yang aneh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang juga jawaban bahwa ia sangat suka dan terlalu menyukai Ren tak terelakkan, bahkan sudah ketahap sayang. Dalam artian sebenarnya.

Ia yang selalu bertanya, dalam hal sederhana merasa sudah mampu mengubah dunia karna kejujurannya saat ini. Tentang cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dengan Ren. Jangka yang lama, tidak mungkin. Lagi-lagi kenyataan bahwa perasaannya memang baru terlahir.

.  
.  
.

 

Namun sayang juga melewatkan jatuhnya cahaya keunguan dan kehijauan yang melesat cepat dan menghilang, hujan meteorit yang tersasar. Ren mengintip dari balik bahu yang mendekapnya, hampir saja dari senyuman yang tersembunyi itu terdengar suara tawa kecil, 

Nozomu, orang yang ajaib.

Seperti mendengar permintaan dirinya untuk tidak sendirian memandang hujan meteor yang ada di berita pagi dua tahun sebelumnya. Benar-benar bagai berjarak seratus juta tahun. Apakah ini akan membuat para ilmuwan terkejut?

Tas yang tergeletak begitu saja, suara jangkrik yang terdengar keras entah dimana dan hal yang tak pernah tertulis di dalam buku ramalan, mana mungkin ada? Tidak mungkin?

Apa yang barusan kau baca itu adalah hal sebenarnya Ren ceritakan pada orang lain termasuk dirimu.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Alien dedikasikan untuk mamanya Njom... Semoga akunnya aman dan damai selalu.
> 
> Ini jadinya apa? Pokonya anggap saja ini permen yan diemut Njom di Card event ini.
> 
> Thank you for reading /Ojigi


End file.
